


Cold coffee and starry nights

by wastedandinvisibletears



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedandinvisibletears/pseuds/wastedandinvisibletears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Phil fell asleep outside the school and when he opened his eyes he saw a cute boy, who discoverd his secret. They became good friends and maybe more. Along with Phil's best friend, PJ, and a new student called Chris, the four of them will became friends and have a good time. Kind of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold coffee and starry nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first phanfic. I always wanted to write something and I just got inspired and wrote and wrote and this is the result! I'm not a native english speaker so sorry if there're some things bad written. I really hope you like this story. Thank you for read it<3

“I’m going back to 505 if it's a seven hour flight or a forty five minute drive…” I mumbled as I walked to the school listening one of my favourite Arctic Monkeys’ song. It was a cloudy day, perfect. I only want to go home and drink tea and maybe watch some Buffy, again. I was starving. I should’ve had breakfast.  
Even though it was the first day of classes I already wanted to go home. Who needs to go out when you can be perfectly happy in your couch watching a movie? I only had one close friend, PJ, who is always late so I will just be around there listening to more calming music.  
I thought it would be an amazing idea to lie down on the grass and wait the bell to announce the start of the classes. So I did. I lied near a tree and put 505 on repeat.  
Apparently I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes, there was a cute boy asking me if I was okay. “What happened?” I asked to the brown-haired guy.  
“It’s 8:45 and you are from this school, I suppose, so we both are late for classes” He said and looked worried at the building. Shit! First day of school and I was late?? Oh my God I’m such a mess. And who is this guy? I’ve never seen him.  
“Oh shit, forty five minutes late”  
“A seven hour flight or a forty five minute drive, right” The boy smiled at me.  
“Wait, what?” How did he? “Wait, where’s my phone?”  
“Here” The boy took my cellphone from his schoolbag and gave it to me.  
“Okay I think you own me an explanation” How the hell did he have my phone?  
“What about this, as we’re so late for school, why don’t we go to a café and I tell you everything you want to know. I’m Dan Howell by the way”  
Should I go with this boy I just met? He seems cute and I really want to know what the hell happened, and I’m starving.  
”Hum, okay let’s go, I’m Phil Lester.”  
“I know” Dan told me with his WONDERFUL smile. Oh my god what is this.

Don’t get me wrong he was nice and cute but I don’t like guys. I’m just, amazed by his glorious hair, brilliant eyes and splendid smile.

We walked a few minutes in an awkward silence. I was tempted to ask him questions or just put on my bloody headphones but that would be rude, right?

“So you are new right?” What a silly question Philip.  
“Yep, I just came from Reading, my dad was transferred”

When we got to the nearest café it started to rain, we were talking about the story of my cellphone. It was nothing that troublesome. He was late for school and saw me sleeping near the tree so he came next to me and saw my phone, and the song I was listening to. I may be the only seventeen-year old boy who didn’t have a password to lock his phone. It’s a good time to do it now. Oh my god what if he read my messages or looked at my photos or…  
“I’m glad that you’re telling the truth but did you see anything else on m phone besides the song?”  
“Well, actually…” Oh no oh no oh no nonono “I can say that we have the same music taste, and that destiel fic that you were reading is very good, but besides that, I’m curious about Charlie. I didn’t meant to read your messages, well yes I did sorry, but I can’t help but wonder why did you suddenly stopped to send those cute texts to each other.”  
I’m screwed. Just then, the waitress came with our coffees and sandwiches.  
So do you like Muse and Supernatural?”  
“Don’t try to mess around, Philip” DAN ARE YOU EVEN REAL  
“All right, I will tell you about Charlie someday, but now I just don’t want to talk about it. And please don’t tell anybody.”  
“It’s okay Phil, and it’s not like I know somebody else in this city besides my parents, my little brother and you. So don’t worry, my brother can keep secrets”  
“WHAT?”  
“Oh my god Phil, it was a joke.” His laugh was so goddamn beaut- no Phil don’t you even dare to think about him in that way. “You can count on me, and it’s totally okay if you’re gay, I’m bi, maybe you should know that”  
Was he flirting with me?!?!  
“Uhm okay. Thanks, I guess”  
“It’s nothing. But maybe you should lock your phone with a cool password like sherlocked”

Then we spent the next hour talking about tv shows, music, and anime. We have like literally same interests. What was happening oh god. When we looked at the hour it was like eleven o’clock and was still raining, great. I was leaving when I remembered that we never exchanged numbers. But when I was about to ask, terrified as hell, he told me that he have already added his number to my phone.  
I left the place with a smile on my face, listening to good music, and my umbrella. Then I felt somebody touched my arm, It was him for fuck’s sake.

“It seems that we live near each other and you have an umbrella and I forgot mine at my house. How about that, uh?”

So we shared the freaking umbrella until he got home. He invited me in but I said no. Why did I say that?  
Who are you, Dan Howell, and why are you so perfect?


End file.
